Cálida compañía
by Monik Keehl
Summary: Ese día estaba planeado completamente y lo mejor es que nada podría arruinarlo... aunque lo único que no esperaba, es que el más molesto de sus hermanos iba a acompañarlo sin su consentimiento. [Oneshot OsoChoro]


Era temprano en la mañana en pleno otoño y el frío matutino que se colaba por la ventana semiabierta, ocasionó que se despertara completamente, por lo que se levantó del futón con cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanos, a los cuales observó con alivio al verlos tan apaciblemente dormidos. Cobijó a Jyushimatsu y discretamente le dio un beso en la frente a su pareja, Osomatsu, antes de partir a bañarse.

Choromatsu estaba muy emocionado, ese día se haría una convención especial dedicada completamente a Nya-chan. En el evento iba a haber comida, música, incluso tiendas enteras dedicadas a ella y de ser poco, la mencionada estaría dando un concierto personalizado por los mismos fans, con los cuales, el de saco verde, se había puesto de acuerdo para que el concierto fuese temático y así Nya-chan se presentaría de manera distinta sin perder su esencia. Por eso él quería llegar primero al lugar y como si sus nervios fuesen su alarma, se había despertado a primera hora como el buen aficionado que era.

Una vez hizo todo lo que requería en el baño salió a paso ligero al cuarto, abrió despacio el armario y escogió su mejor ropa de manera inmediata, casi como algo automático. Choromatsu era conocido entre sus hermanos por ser demasiado cauteloso y meticuloso en muchas cosas y esta situación no era dispar, pues este chico ya tenía pensado todo: cómo vestiría, cuánto dinero invertiría, que compraría en ese sitio e incluso cómo actuaría al hablar con las personas en el sitio. Prácticamente podría decirse que ese dia estaba planeado de principio a fin; al recordarlo una sonrisa surcó su rostro y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, se sentía dichoso y no podía negarlo. Terminó de vestirse y fue por su billetera para estar listo, sin embargo, alguien le detuvo bostezando.

—¿Choromatsu? ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?— preguntó somnoliento el mayor de los sextillizos mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos.

—Iré a una convención de Nya-chan hoy, volveré tarde así que vayan donde Chibita sin mí si quieren—anuncio sin mirarle buscando su billetera—¡Aquí estas!— Exclamó victorioso al haber hallado lo que buscaba.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero deben ser las seis de la mañana! ¡Estás loco Pajamatsu!—El menor ignoró el insulto y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa resplandeciente que sorprendió a Osomatsu quien abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver tal expresión que amaba tanto en su amado.

—¡Lo sé, llegaré antes que nadie así aprovecho el día al máximo y podré ver la reunión con Nya-chan !—Afirmó sin poder contener sus emociones.

"Rayos, se ve tierno", pensó el mayor—. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche

—Espera Choromatsu, iré contigo—comentó mientras se levantaba del futón con rapidez.

—¿Eh? ¡Olvidalo¡ Capaz y solo vas para arruinarlo—declaró ligeramente alterado, sin embargo, el mayor tomó algunas prendas ignorándolo.

—¡Osomatsu-niisan !— le llamó por un último intento en vano de llamar su atención.

—Sólo dame un momento Choropajerovski y te acompañare a ver a Reika.

—No estoy seguro de esto, jamás mostraste interés en mis asuntos ¡Ademas ni sabes su nombre ! ¿Quién diablos es Reika?—No había duda alguna, su felicidad pendía de un hilo si Osomatsu iba.

—Pero no hay nada de malo en querer acompañar a mi amado hermanito.

Choromatsu lo miró sin una pizca de confianza, le parecía extraño que su hermano siquiera se ofreciera a ir con él a una convención pues este siempre era el primero en burlarse, pero entonces una idea le golpeó. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? "Él solamente quiere comida gratis… idiota, ¿Acaso pensaste que lo hacía por ti". Sacudió sus pensamientos, no queriendo que la negatividad ni la repentina autoinvitación del mayor lo molestase. Pronto vio cómo su hermano pasó por su lado para ir al baño, a lo que el menor bufó.

—¿Que ganarás a cambio?— El mayor lo volteo a ver y sonrió.

—Un día a solas con mi lindo hermanito menor—, eso era lo último que esperaba oír profesar de sus labios. No podía hablar en serio, ¿o si?

—¿Ahh?—Iba a protestar cuando el mayor entró al cuarto de baño y desde ahí le gritó.

—¡Será mejor que me esperes, Choropajerovski, no tardo !

—¡Serás idiota!— gritó algo molesto por la actitud del mayor

¿Quién se había creído como para darle órdenes? Además como si él nunca se hubiera pajeado en su vida, Choromatsu apretó los puños con fuerza, definitivamente era un error que no volvería a cometer en lo que le quedara de vida. La próxima vez ese momento de alivio se lo daría en el baño y bajo llave, eso podía jurarlo.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina por algo comestible para llevar al evento mientras abrían los puestos de comida, emocionandose de nuevo y olvidando parcialmente el incómodo momento que acababa de ser participe con su ex compañero de aventuras. Tomó una manzana y la guardó en su característica maleta de tonalidades oscuras, de la cual no se separaba cuando salia a algun sitio ya que era mas practica que cargar con bolsas u objetos que comprase en las manos, revisó toda la cocina pero nada más le apetecía. Las compra no habían sido efectuada aun por lo que solo llevaría la fruta elegida previamente, a falta de más opciones. Salió de la cocina y fue a la puerta donde se puso sus zapatos y se quedó sentado esperando con mucha impaciencia a su hermano quien parecía tomarse su tiempo a gusto y Choromatsu por su parte volvía a irritarse.

—¡Pero qué significa no tardar en su diccionario!— Espetó furioso y miró al reloj de mano que tenía en su muñeca derecha.

—Tsk. Ya vas quince minutos, si sigues así te voy a dejar…— Movió sus piernas algo apurado pues según él ya era « tarde » y su agenda estaba corriendo por completo. Pero entonces se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de lo tonto que era en ese momento.

—¡No tengo porque esperarlo en primer lugar! Tsk, su estupidez es contagiosa. ¡Me largo!—abrió la puerta y salió de casa respiró hondo el aire fresco en el ambiente y comenzó a caminar restándole importancia si el mayor se molestaba después de todo era su culpa por demorarse tanto.

Escuchó a lo lejos el estruendoso sonido de la puerta cerrándose seguida por una voz molesta que no tardó en reconocer.

—¡Oye, Pajerovski te dije que esperaras!— Dicho esto lanzó uno de sus zapatos al menor quien se quejó por el golpe recibido.

—¿Qué eres idiota?— Se devolvió con el zapato en la mano furioso para golpear a su agresor quien lo miraba desafiante.

—¿Quieres pelear o tu ego no te lo permite?— Incitó despectivo el mayor quien lo esperaba listo para defenderse.

Choromatsu cubrió su rostro con ambas manos furioso.

—¿Quieres callarte? Voy tarde y todo es por tu culpa

—¿Eh? Eso no es más importante que tu querido hermanito—sonrió confiado de lo que decía, pero Choromatsu terminó por propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el zapato y lo soltó.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es dedicado a Nya-chan!— El mayor gimió de dolor y resopló.

—La próxima vez que no puedas dormir abraza a Nya-chan—murmuró con un puchero, claramente no le agrada que Choromatsu prefiriera a esa chica antes que a él. Se puso de nuevo el zapato que momentos antes lanzó, mientras que a su lado Choromatsu con una mueca que no podía descifrar, más que nada porque parecía entre avergonzado y enojado por lo que había mencionado su hermano.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Yo me voy!— Se dio la vuelta, restándole importancia al asunto.

El mayor frunció el ceño, no dispuesto a dejar ir al menor asi como asi, por lo que se acercó rápidamente y lo jaló de la muñeca hacia su cuerpo para proceder luego a rodearle el cuello con su brazo derecho. 

—Vamos~ Será divertido, además contaría como nuestra primera cita—dijo entre risas, Choromatsu solo pudo sonrojarse al oírlo. Tenía razón, hace poco que habían iniciado, lo que el Otaku consideraba "una extraña" relación y no habían tenido ninguna cita aun.

—Estamos en público, alejate, nos mirarán raro— trató de excusarse para tomar cierta distancia de su pareja.

—¡A las siete de la mañana nadie está despierto!—le explicó antes de apretar un poco su agarre para que el menor le mirase fijamente, impidiendo en el proceso que este le diera la contra .

—Oh… se me olvidaba mencionar~ vi que hiciste en la mañana Cho-ro-ma-tsu~ — le susurró al oído para tensarlo, lográndolo con éxito, el de saco verde se encogió en su lugar por las cosquillas que su hermano le había causado con su aliento, era cálido y contrastaba con el frío que sintió por miedo a que los descubrieran tan unidos.

Osomatsu sonrió con dulzura y deposito un beso en la frente del menor, dejándolo helado por su acción.

—Te amo Choromatsu— confesó en voz alta, como si quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que era tan solo suyo y de nadie mas, se acerco de nuevo, con una intención diferente, aquel segundo beso propinado fue en los labios y ya no en la frente.

—Oso… matsu ...— habló entre el beso, casi como cortándolo intencionalmente, pues jamás se esperó tal acción por parte de su pareja.

En ese momento de distracción por parte suya, Osomatsu le robo la billetera y salió a correr, algo que volvió al Otaku a la realidad de inmediato.

—¡Gracias por pagar el ramen!—Grito entre risas.

—¡Estúpido hermano mayor! —

Choromatsu trato de atraparlo con dificultad, ya que su hermano era demasiado rápido para él y había tomado mucha ventaja.

—Debes amarme mucho jajajaja

—¡callate!

Sin embargo una vez atrapo a su hermano, lo hizo caer al suelo y no pudo evitar reír con el pensamiento, de que tal vez y solo tal vez, su dia era perfecto en compañía de quien consideraba el amor de su vida. 

* * *

**Gracias por leer, este es un fic dedicado a unas personitas muy especiales de navidad, espero que lo disfruten ya que lo hice con todo el cariño  
MBelita y la galleta 3 las quiero uwu .**


End file.
